Switched At Birth
by klaineland01
Summary: Kurt Hummel had a lot of drama in his life. He didn't think that drama would turn into the fact that his twin sister-who died at the age of two-was switched at birth with one Quinn Fabray. What now? AU, pairings include Klaine and Faberry Humel!siblings
1. Prolauge

Hi! So this is extremely different from my other Story, Bite Marks From A Friend, which I will be updating soon, I promise. Like next week sometimes. Most of this information is just inaccurate. If anyone would like to PM me and tell me what is actually the least common blood type, I would be happy to change it.

This fic is absolutely AU from the episode _On My Way_. Meaning, alternate universe.

So yep. I always call Kurt and Quinn long lost siblings. My imagination took those words and ran with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, we would take continuity out of Quinn's locker and shove it into the scripts.

_Switched at Birth_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

brushed her fingers against the white paper, looking at her patient's results.

Lucy Fabray: in a state of coma, needs blood donors in order to be strong enough to wake up.

Date signed in: February 21st, 2011

She flipped the papers, flipping it to the test results taken from 's mother.

Judy Fabray: blood type is 0-

Dr. Harrison flipped back to Quinn. That wasn't possible, Lucy was a good 0+, and her father was also a 0- from a few years back.

How.

Dr. Harrison walked over to the computers sitting in her office, which was connected to files in the front desk. She typed the last name in the search bar and it came with her long file from the day she was born to present day. Harrison clicked on the birthdates, coming up with her information about the date of birth, birth parents, and her fingerprints.

The blood results here versus in her six months check up was different for whatever reason.

Dr. Harrison was an assistant that particular day in 1993, and she could remember one particular one other girl was born that day.

Her name was Katherine Hummel. She passed away two years later from an unfortunate accident when her babysitter was bringing her and her twin home and a car crashed into her side of the van. The babysitters made it okay with a broken arm and head injury. Kurt was a little cut on the forehead.

Kathy got the worse of the accident.

Out of curiosity, she clicked onto Katherine's small file. When she did so, the name appeared with the information.

It seemed Katherine's blood information matched with the Hummel's just fine. She clicked for Katherine's first blood test and she mismatched with her family this time.

How.

"Uh, Michael? Michael, could you come here for a quick second?" Stacy hung up the plastic office phone, her hand travelling up to pinch her nose.

In five minutes later with Stacey frantically switching between Katherine and Lucy over and over and comparing their birth record information to them two years later, Michael came through her office door. It was so odd. It seemed Lucy now fit Katherine's description when she was bored. Lucy's fingerprints were even matched. Was it possible they were-

"Stace, what's new?"

Stacy looked up to face the doctor who was her mentor in she had first started to get used to the rough schedule and tough hours. "Here-just come look at this."

The doctor shook his hair frantically and turned around to face her desktop.

"Uh, I was checking out the test results of Lucy Fabray's blood type. Seeing as she has blood loss and needs a blood donor to donate, her mom and sister both agreed to donate if it meant Lucy waking up.

"However, Lucy's blood type doesn't match her family's. I looked at her file just now, and her blood type fit just well with the rest of the Fabrays."

"Huh, interesting," Doctor Arden, commented.

"Yes. However, Lucy Fabray does happen to match the health descriptions of Katherine Hummel, who was born four hours later than Lucy was."

"Yes, that is uh, interesting."

Stacy nodded. "I thought so. See, it all fits. Kurt Hummel had his blood taken two weeks ago; the poor thing was just terrified. His blood was perfect. It also matches Lucy's type. Katherine matched the Fabrays. You think they-"

"-Were switched at birth?" Michael sighed, his hands petting the stubble on his chin. "It's a definite possibility. Not very likely, we'll need more evidence before actually contacting them, but it's possible."

After days of interviews with Nurses were around when the two families had their children, constant going over the situation, and a comparison between the characteristics and genes that both Quinn and Katherine shared with their families, it was official.

All they needed were DNA samples to literally prove that they were blood family.

They used a Sample of Kurt's blood, which was taken recently, and the last blood that was given from Lucy to test her blood pressure. It was a perfect match.

Lucy Quinn Fabray and Katherine Marie Hummel _were switched at birth._

* * *

><p>Ooooooooooooh! I had this typed out before Bite Marks From a Friend. I just wanted to finish chapter one, which has about five thousand words and a lot of angst. I learned that people like that stuff :D So if ya like it, tell me. If you don't tell me, thank you for reading it :D<p>

So, ask me stuff on Tumlbr because that's fun, and remember the Review button is your friend.

Bye :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to those reviewed the last chapter!_

Okay so I will try and be one of those amazing authors who update every week or so but I make absolutely no promises.

Like most of my stories, this chapter is really different than my prolaugue. There's a lot of issues and mixed feelings. I hope they seem realistic :)

I spent a lot of Religion classes planning this out, and I hope that these characters don't take over like they always end up doing.

Jeeze how do people make ten thousand worded chapters?

Sigh

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't own _Glee._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Judy Fabray knew she wasn't the best mother she could be.

She could practically hear her daughter screaming that in her mind every time she spoke to her, but she did nothing about it.

She was raised to be perfect. She was the perfect high school girl; the co-captain of the Cheerios and her high school sweetheart was going to do great things. She did things properly. Went to college, got married, then had her babies.

She was always taught that perfection and your reputation is the key. With out a good status, you have people to fear and someone to look down at you.

This seemed to escape her mind as she sat in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs and was fidgeting at her bright blue blazer, waiting for the information the doctor called her in about. They said it was about Quinn.

Quinn. Her precious Lucy. Quinnie, who was in a coma, her head wrapped and her body put in a brace while they had forced a breathing tube into her mouth. Her sweet blonde colored hair fanned out on her pillows. The beating monitor next to her bed, obvious of the slow beating of her daughter's heart.

Judy sighed, brushing the hair out of her face impatiently as she glanced around anxiously for her family doctor once more. Or at least someone to tell her why she had spent the last fifteen minutes scolding herself in this stupid waiting room with blank walls staring back at her. Why she had checked her phone every what felt like five minutes but actually every single minute.

"Judy?" a faint whisper interrupted the loud silence, making Judy snap her head up. Judy was face to face with her family doctor and a parent she had known since he was a freshman and she was a senior. Judy saw two men, The Hummel family. She wondered what the hell they were doing with her doctor when all she wanted was news about her baby girl. "We all need to talk about something."

Judy was lead with the two men in a silent trip to her doctor's office. She had gone down this hallway many times. She just never thought one of these times it would've been for this reason.

They followed her into the office after waiting patiently while she fumbled with her keys to open the door. Judy grimaced as she sat down next to them, avoiding their eyes.

cleared her throat, the noise suddenly too loud. "I'm sure why you are all wondering why you're here."

In the silence, the three pairs of eyes staring back at her all screamed, "Yes. Yes please."

looked back at the files that have been open for the past few days. She knew how to go at this, but now she was actually there. She didn't think she would ever have to mention to a family that their daughter was switched at birth.

"You are well aware that you share the same birthday with Lucy Fabray, yes Kurt?" asks, asking herself where exactly she was going with this. Kurt nodded, his face giving away nothing about what he was thinking.

"Yes, I'm aware."

knew this next sentence was a little out of proportion, "And you are aware that you had a twin sister for the first two years of your life, right?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes blank. Next to him, were his dad starting to grow overprotective, and Judy starting to wonder why she was involved in this situation? "Now I don't think that's nessa-"

"Oh it's plenty necessary, Mr. Hummel. For this case it is. Now that we all know that Kurt had a twin sister and he and Quinn or Lucy were born on the same day, we can look into it.

"Miss Fabray's crash was fatal. The car crashed right into the driver's window and the air bags in her vehicle barely had time to react. The glass shattered and she lost an terrible amount of blood that day." Judy knew all this. She didn't know why she was being forced to listen to it again when her and her eldest daughter were forced to watch over the living and barely breathing proof of what happened that day. "She had lost so much blood, we asked her family if they were willing to be kind enough to give some. Now usually we would use blood donors, but in this case, Miss Fabray has a very rare type of blood and it's hard to find in blood donors. It's hard to find in this situation as well, because we discovered that none of her family seemed to have the same blood type."

Judy switched her anxious look from her diamond ring on her pointer finger back to her doctor. "That's impossible. Quinnie is our birth child."

scooted her chair back, nodding thoughtfully. "My thoughts exactly. I looked up Lucy-or Quinn's file and switched back to the date of her birth. It says here that she has the exact same blood type as the rest of the Fabray family."

Kurt frowned, shaking his head frantically. "Wait, so, I don't understand. What-what is going on here, why are my dad and I here for?"

Stacy removed the bang from her eyes. "Well, Kurt I was an assistant the day you, Quinn and Katherine were all born. I could recall helping two separate girls to the nursery, the two girls happened to look a lot alike. I left the two girls in their capable hands, and left for the little boy. I remembered Quinn wasn't the only one born on that day. I checked at your file. Luckily, your blood was tested about two weeks ago so we didn't have to do any shots. Yours, your mothers, your fathers all matched Quinn's blood type. We found it odd how Katherine seemed to fit the description of Lucy and vice versa. We were curious to see what we would find, so we did some DNA samples.

After doing so, we discovered what happened."

Judy could barely breathe. This was a lot of information to take in. Her voice came out raspy and whispered, her eyes widened. "What?"

"They were switched. At birth."

Judy could've sworn she heard different. But what sounds similar to 'switched at birth'? Burt, unlike Judy who seemed to be stunned into complete silence, spoke up. "What do you mean my little girl was switched at birth?"

Dr. Harrison gave a tentative smile. "Exactly what I just said, Mr. Hummel. I wasn't involved in nursing the babies, so I don't know how this happened. Quinn and Kurt's DNA samples matched perfectly."

One person we haven't talked about is Kurt. And Kurt, well, he was downright terrified. His twin sister wasn't actually his twin sister. Considering the small bond they seemed to have in the videos, yes, they seemed to be like twins, but she wasn't actually her twin.

This suddenly cleared up so much to him. Kurt never was one for the Cheerios, especially when they seemed to love to torture. Yet, he always had this some sort of connection with Quinn.

He remembered at times in the morning when finishing up his routine of cleaning a blueberry slushy off his face, seeing Quinn run into the bathroom with her hand placed over her mouth. He remembered helping her once, unable to keep the flinch off his face and keep the instincts from helping her. Damn his mother for passing on parental instincts.

He proceeded to rub her back, and take the pony from hanging near her mouth. He remembered the days that she was so helpful in glee club and her support. It was weird he always had a sort of connection.

Now he knew why. They shared DNA.

As if his life weren't dramatic enough.

"My daughter was switched at birth. Huh, and yet you never seemed to notice this before?" Burt was delirious, his hand perched and his back stiff.

Dr. Harrison shook her head patiently, her blonde ponytail swaying at the movement. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. We haven't looked at Katherine's file for quite a while. It was unnecessary to do so. There was something off about Quinn, and she was born on the same date. We apologize. I don't know what you want to do about this situation.

The way I see it, though; there are three possible solutions. One, you could tell Quinn when she awakes from her coma and is ready for information but still live life as you were. Two, you could do what I had just suggested Mrs. Fabray could adopt Quinn so it makes Quinn her official daughter, or lastly Mrs. Fabray could hand Quinn over to the Hummel family and see if Quinn can adapt into living with them after growing up with the Fabrays. Other than that, I see no other solution." Dr. Harrison sighed, her hands folded in front on the papers scattered across her desk. She really needed to clean her office out soon.

The three people sitting in silent all had different reactions. Kurt Hummel, a patient who seems to come in every four years, was sitting with his legs crossed and his mouth slightly parted. His eyes seemed to be very interested in the walls and the cheap blue carpet design. Mr. Hummel, Burt; was sitting in silence with his fists and jaw clenched. His green eyes were hard and he was looking at her directly in the eye. Judy Fabray on the other hand, seemed solemn. Her head was hanging and her hands fidgeting with her purse, as if she didn't know what to say.

"You said she needed blood in order to gain consciousness," Kurt's voice asked, his voice soft and low.

Stacy cleared her throat, adjusting some documents and eager to find something to do with her hands. "Yes, Mr. Hum- Kurt. That is what I said."

The brown haired teenager breathed in deeply and let out a shuddering breath. "I-I could give some I-I suppose," he volunteered. His eyes were bright and there was a hint of fear in them.

Mr. Hummel's hand abruptly flew to Kurt's, his thumb rubbing up and down, as Kurt's breathing got deeper and shower. "Now Kurt, you know you don't have to do that-"

"I want to," Kurt interrupted, glancing at his dad. His voice was soft and his glance was small, but his dad lost his train of thought, as his eyes were softening as he glanced at his son.

"Are you sure you'd like to donate blood, Kurt? We would have to take _two shots_ at least."

Kurt nodded. "Just not at this moment. Please? Next Thursday, maybe?" Dr. Harrison rolled her chair back to the computer screen, the mouse clicking over to the Calendar icon.

"Sure thing, you can come in on Thursday at 4:30, and Quinn will wake up earlier than we anticipate. This is a good thing Kurt. I didn't even ask you for this. Thank you."

Judy's voice suddenly came out, not at all like what she looked like she was capable of. "But what am I supposed to do with Quinn, now? She caused our family enough trouble as it is. She got pregnant at sixteen and on top of that, she suddenly started acting up this year. Her choices were selfish and they resulted in my husband cheating on me with some tattooed _freak_. Now she got herself in a car accident, causing my family even more stress then we need.

And after ALL OF THAT, she didn't even turn out to be my biological daughter? After sixteen years of this you're just figuring this out now?" She finished with a loud scoff and turned to leave, her heels loud and muffled. "Thank you for your suggestions, but I think my family would agree to your final suggestion. For Quinn to live with the Hummel's. It seems their son is already so brotherly like, might as well wear the shoe if the shoe fits. Thank you for sixteen years worth waste of time after raising someone so ungrateful and didn't even turn out to be my child."

Mrs. Fabray's green eyes were hard and could cut through glass. She glanced at the doctor, the two stunned men in the cushioned wheeled chairs, and head off the hall like Quinn used to in her Cheerio uniform so many years ago.

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to tell me how to live my own life, Hummel? I am well aware what handing over Quinn means. It means less of a hassle for me!" Right now Judy and Burt were arguing in the Hospital parking lot, Kurt sitting in the passenger seats not more than thirty feet away.<p>

Burt looked at this woman like she had four hears on each side of her head. He simply could not fathom how she had raised her daughter-biological or not- for almost nineteen years and yet she had no problems of just dropping Quinn on the Hummel's like she had been a burden to her or something.

He breathed in and out, slowly so his son wouldn't ask him to calm down because of his damn heart. Just like they practiced. He could hear his son whispering to_ "calm down, and this is not worth getting worked up for."_

_But yes, this is actually worth getting worked for. Nothing should be more important than their kid. Nothing. Especially after so long of being her parent. _"No, Judy I had no intention whatsoever of telling you how to live your life. I just can't understand, for the life of me; and I have had a lot of things I couldn't understand before; but I cannot understand how you could just drop your daughter like this. You raised her as your own. You came, worried for her life and now you leave as if her life as if she never meant shit to you."

Behind the windows of his dad's pick up truck, Kurt could hear the conversation loud and clear. He knew what his father was talking about, after Judy oh so casually mentioned her lawyers and papers being signed in order to give full custody to Burt Hummel. He was asking how he could give her up so easily, in the click of a pen. Just like Matilda's parents did.

Only that wasn't what he was focusing on. He wasn't really listening to the sharp replies of Judy Fabray. Or the strong and stubborn yells of his father that made him flinch.

What Kurt Hummel was focusing on at that moment, was the fact that Quinn was his biological _sister_.

Kurt never truly hated Quinn. On the contrary, he thought she was just a bitch who was on top of the pyramid at those stupid "prep" rallies he always liked to skip. Then she joined Glee club and became a hot mess for about two and a half years. Sometimes he would roll his eyes at what she says, shaking his head at the dramatics of Glee Club. Even in sophomore year when she was the new "hot girl" and seemed to be walking the halls sending everyone what is a well-perfected bitch glare. But he never hated her. Despised her maybe, ignored her, scoffed at her, but when the time came, he always found that he could maybe be her friend.

There were those times when she was sweet to him, like that one time she cleaned his slushy after his the first day of junior year and she came into the bathroom shortly after he was bathed in food colored ice. He remembered her maternal instincts kicking in, tilting his head back as she washed the red stains off of his skin. And when she was his partner in performances back in sophomore year, she always didn't seem to mind the extra close and personal partner touches in choreography.

Quinn was never his actual friend, but when it came down to it, she was family and he actually cared about her. But this, this whole idea that Judy could just drop Quinn into their family, like she meant nothing, it was absolutely insane. It's not like he could just let her into their lives and she could adapt when two minutes into their family. No. It just didn't work like that.

Quinn was raised to be a Fabray. To be proudly Christian, to practice those beliefs heavily and be a good kid at her Sunday school. Her daddy taught her to bring home dates and they were the rich, blonde, good-looking stereotype family. Or at least when she finally adapted into the blonde hair, anyways. She was raised to get her way and to make sure no one can stop her. She wasn't raised to be a Hummel.

She wasn't taught that nobody pushes the Hummel's around; her mother didn't die at a young age while she was eight years old and still making a new Get Well Mommy card. There were no eight years of awkward silences and nervous glances and awkward moment when her "dad" finds her "brother's" secret collection of Muscle Magazines a week after he put them away for good. She didn't grow up always worrying about her own dad and his eating habits or still going to school when she had a rambunctious fever.

They were both raised two completely different ways and in two different household atmospheres. It will not be that easy to drop Quinn off because they simply weren't related by blood.

Besides, what would Quinn's dad think of this? Would he approve of "getting rid" of such a "hassle?" Or would he also look at her crazily and ask her how she could do such a thing. Kurt remembered the slight and well covered up circles under Quinn's eyes after a rough weekend. At the time, Rumor had it that she was kicked out brutally by her family. Her dad was the one to send her on her way.

If that dad was the same as the dad he had just thought of, Kurt most definitely thought that Mr. Fabray would agree with what Judy was saying.

So what was happening to Quinn?

Kurt shook out of his blank look, realizing his mouth was slightly parted and it wasn't the most attractive of looks. His dad was still outside talking to the yelling woman, only a few feet closer to the truck than when Kurt was paying attention.

Kurt didn't know how the conversation ended, only that his dad was walking back with a bewildered look on his face. He was adjusting his hat, licking his lips as he did so. When he opened the door, he stopped Kurt from asking questions because he knew his son so well. "She's not giving up. She says either we take her in, or she is going on the streets. Meaning after she's out of the hospital with all the medical bills on her back, she has no place to stay anymore."

Kurt's eyes widened. She actually did it. She actually gave up her own daughter, someone she loved not three, heck two hours ago. And now she dropped her out of the Fabray family as if all those years meant nothing. "So, we're taking her in for the rest of the year?" Kurt asked, wanting to know what was going to happen when she woke up.

Burt nodded, his stare rough and looking old as he ever did. "Of course we do, buddy. If we didn't that girl would be homeless." he sighed, glaring at Judy's yellow perky car as it passed his truck. "We will get the papers on Wednesday, apparently."

His son's eyes widened at the news, simply blinking at his dad blankly. "Wha- is you serious? That soon? They're not even going to wait for her to wake up?"

He laughed at the irony of the sentence, remembering one of the first things that the Fabray told him. "No, she's apparently done waiting for her. She wants it done soon and we'll apparently pick up her things this weekend."

Kurt sat back into the fabricated seat, his mind whirling and feeling like he was ready to throw up. This was all happening so fast. This morning he woke up and the only thing that was on his mind was how his boyfriend kept sneaking his bowties from his bowtie drawer. He wanted to wear the irreversible bowtie and now it's in where Blaine's socks should be. Now he was thinking how his apparent biological sister now was in a hospital bed and 24 hours ago she was just a member of the glee club they were all singing for in the hospital room, marveling over the fact that they were preparing for a wedding when she got into a harsh accident.

Now he was thinking about how much planning he would have to do to move Quinn's things because God knows if Finn was so awkward about it in Jean's room when she passed away, he'll be even more awkward in the room of his ex-girlfriend. He would get Rachel to help him, but he didn't want many people knowing so soon. Quinn didn't even know yet.

Speaking of the girl, Kurt started to wonder if her life was ever going to give her a damn break. Kurt had noticed that Quinn just earned this whole happy glow to her where she had learned to forgive herself for the mistakes she made. Where instead of glancing at her and seeing someone who was_ just_ managing to keep herself together, you were looking at someone who was content with who she is and making the best out of the few months she had left of grade school.

What if Quinn would come out damaged again? What will happen upon her discovery of her parents suddenly disowning her like she meant nothing when she was in need of them the most?

God this was all so messed up. On top of that, the Fabrays did say they would pay for her medical bills when she comes out of the hospital, according to his father. No matter what the cost is.

Apparently the same rule didn't apply to Quinn.

* * *

><p>Oh SNAP.<p>

Anyways...

To come: The Hudmel family and how they decide to go with it, a wild Blaine Anderson, Rachel visiting her friend in the hospital, and stuff that you'll just have to wait and see for.

Quinn will be awake in about two chapters or so.

Anyone like to Beta this story? That would be niceness.

So, review button is your friend, and so is the Follow Button on Tumblr :) Just a friendly reminder, folks.

BYE :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Is Glee still with Fox? Yes? Oh then I obviously don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kurt was grimacing as far away from the needle as possible, feeling slightly light headed as the blood rushed from the his arm and into the red packet close to it. He clenched his boy friend's hand, scared for his life. Why did he do this, this was stupid. He hated needles. Absolutely one hundred percent could not _stand_ needles. He knew that when he volunteered, Stacy knew that, so why was he here of all places, getting pricked and poked at?

He felt like he was about to vomit. And not in the good way like when he watches Carole make puppy eyes at his dad. He felt like light headed, dizzy, and numb and about to faint vomit.

Comforting hazel eyes met his own blue ones, encouraging him with the smoothing circles on his shoulders with Blaine's oversized thumb to go with it. Kurt felt in a state of wooziness, wondering why the floor was moving. Soon, the prickling feeling in his arm went away, followed by his hands being filled with a small white plastic cup.

Kurt glanced at the nurse, waiting for they're to be less than three of her standing in front of him. "This is a great thing you are doing for her, Kurt. After we're all finished setting her up, you may go see her if you'd please."

Kurt grimaced, glancing at his boyfriend. He honestly just wanted to go home and nap and never ever talk himself into taking blood again. It was gross and he was done with needles until after whatever afterlife they have. "I think Kurt just wants to lay down right now. He looks pretty tired after working himself up for this during school all afternoon," Blaine said softly, speaking what Kurt was trying to communicate.

Kurt nodded in agreement. By lay he means cuddle with his boyfriend, right?

The kind nurse nodded in understanding, letting the boys through the door and towards the elevators. When they got to Kurt's Navigator, Blaine himself had to navigate Kurt to the passenger seat, hoping that Kurt wouldn't remember later and he could hold it against him. "Never giving blood again," Kurt muttered, his eyes half closed and his head hanging awkwardly against the passenger window. "Hate needles."

Blaine smiled faintly at the coherent words Kurt was muttering. He tried not to be too smug about the fact that he was driving the Navigator, but failed miserably. Although Kurt would be laughing at how much he had to raise his seat to be able to drive.

Blaine got Kurt through the Hudson-Hummel house with a little oomph. He lead his sleepy boyfriend up stairs to his room and undressed him so he was out of his ungodly tight jeans and in his boxer briefs and under shirt.

His boyfriend was under a lot of stress and it was starting to get to him. Ever since that Saturday when Mrs. Fabray had an apparent freak out over the fact that her daughter was switched at birth and turned out to be someone else's blood, it put a lot of weight and pressure on the Hummel's that they didn't need. He got into bed with his boyfriend, taking off his pants and sweater vest then settling in to make Kurt the little spoon.

Kurt only told three other people that his twin sister and Quinn Fabray were switched at birth. For one; hardly any people knew that he even had a twin until he was two, and also for the fact that this was personal and not even Quinn knew. He told Finn, his step mom, and Blaine. For everyone else, they thought that Mrs. Fabray was out of town to contact Quinn's father. Which, technically, wasn't a lie. The lying part was that Judy was coming back.

When Blaine came to visit the previous day, he saw Kurt, Burt, and Finn all moving things from the spare bedroom and down to the unorganized basement. Carole was making lunch downstairs for the three men, who seemed to be working for quite a while now, Finn with a bit of a chest stain. Kurt greeted him with a kind smile, invited him for lunch, and then asked if he would like to join in on moving the Hudmel junk downstairs. When he asked why they were moving this stuff, Kurt confided that not only were his twin and Quinn switched, but the Fabrays also needed the "Hummel's to take what should've been theirs," so they had to make room for Quinn to move in.

That is, if she even wanted to move in. Quinn was an adult now, but she was going to be in need of some care for quite some time now. Maybe even towards the end of the year.

This whole situation was entirely crazy to Blaine. When his cell phone rang with the name and his favorite picture of Kurt flashing, the last thing he was expecting was his boyfriend's hysterical voice claiming that we was in a bit of a freak out. It wasn't uncommon for Kurt to be so apprehensive after a hospital visit, but this was for an entirely different reason.

And this reason was usually one you find in those really bad Soap Operas. It was because he was frantically stumbling over his words and breathing heavily, and just asking what to do about the situation when it only hit him when he got home.

It was on Wednesday when they gave full custody to Burt, both Russell and Judy Fabray were there, acting like this was as simple as grocery shopping. Kurt had to be present, and the Hudson's were excluded because they weren't "blood family."

Blaine wanted to know why they were so apparently hooked on their DNA. This all seemed to slip his mind when his boyfriend turned to face him, rubbing his face into his chest with his little nose nuzzling his neck. The situation was crazy. But for now the stressed out someone needed his rest.

It wasn't long until Blaine was sleeping as well.

* * *

><p>Rachel's hands were shaking.<p>

_No, not shaking_. She scolded herself.

Okay, yeah, they were _shaking_. She proved herself wrong, as she was unable to press the elevator button for going to level four.

Rachel has visited Quinn's hospital room before don't get her wrong. Only the difference is last time the elevator was far much more crowded and she didn't have anyone else with her. This time she could actually talk to the blonde haired girl without anyone judging what she was saying.

Not that she had anything to hide. She had absolutely nothing to hide. _If this were true, why are you acting like you have a big secret? It's like you think you're cheating on Finn but all you're doing is seeing the girl that you might be- _Wait, where are those thoughts coming from?

Rachel walked to room 305 and quietly opening the door to face her unconscious friend.

When Rachel entered the room, she realized she had forgotten how bad it really was. How frigid the black metal frame of the brace made her look. How badly Quinn's usual flawless face was bruised. Rachel also avoided looking at the cell phone that was still in the middle of a text message on Quinn's bedside table.

That cell phone haunted Rachel to no end. When she was in the room with twelve other people visiting she avoided the table as much as possible, ignoring the constant confused looks she was getting from Kurt.

Rachel smoothed the hem of her dress as she sat down with a shaky breath. "Uh, hi Quinn." She started, unsure of what to say. "Apparently you're strong enough to wake up soon according to the doctors." Rachel's hand twitched when she caught a glimpse of Quinn's hand two inches away from her own.

Rachel's eyes switched over to the floor. She needed to do this. She needed to say something to her. Anything, especially something about what she came here for. "I um- need to say something, Quinn. I'm so sorry. I just-I-I know you would say 'It's not my fault' or to 'stop being such a drama queen' but it's true. I was the one who was in a stupid hurry to marry someone so fast." Rachel huffed, willing for the tears not to fall.

"Speaking of which, Finn and I decided to wait. We're waiting until after college when we know for sure we won't be grown apart. It's funny, my dads couldn't be more proud of me when a week ago they were moving Finn into my room. Dad will never get over the reverse physiology that only worked when I was nine. It never worked again." Rachel stopped when she realized she was rambling. "Quinn, you're going to need friends when you wake up. Please don't cut everyone off.

"Because I know you. I know you'll sulk and you'll stop talking in glee. You'll keep holding it in like you have ever since you got pregnant. You remember what you said to me in glee? You can't change the past. I hope you keep that in mind when you wake up." Rachel huffed a bit. "Kurt says he wishes you were awake when this drama happened. I just wish this never happened." With out even thinking it, Rachel's hand floated to fit Quinn's. It wasn't until two seconds later that Rachel realized what she was doing. She didn't care.

Later Kurt when Kurt came to check up on Quinn, he was faced with his best friend asleep at Quinn's side, their clasped hands hiding behind her hair.

* * *

><p>The next few days happened with out much going on. Glee club was a little tense with the extra chair that was usually filled with an eyebrow arched Quinn. It seemed Rachel couldn't stop staring at it, and Kurt would avoid it at all costs. Santana and Brittany were a little sad without their best friend and it seemed that the God Squad decided to hold their meetings until later.<p>

Sam was a little more affected than everyone else. He got to know Quinn a lot better than the average bystander would think so. Sam didn't have someone to talk to, or if he wanted to check out a new movie, he didn't know who to go to because Mercedes kept avoiding him in the halls.

Even after Quinn cheated on him last year, he really got close to her after constantly seeing her at church and eventually confessing his family conditions. Quinn would text him every now and then if he needed help looking after his siblings or invite him for ice cream after glee rehearsal.

This wasn't even romantic anymore. This was all purely platonic. And the thing was, Sam was actually much happier being friends with Quinn and being Sam and Quinn rather than _SamandQuinn_. It was simpler and he didn't have to meet every single demand because she was less scary this year. Okay, far less scary this year.

Getting much closer to Quinn and not having someone to talk to for the next few days lead to him hanging around the Hudmel house even more now, since Quinn would supposedly have to move in there. He found himself getting a little closer to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, I'm going to go see Quinn some more, drop off a bit of homework for her. You want to join?" Sam asked on a night where every kid in the house was sitting on the couch enjoying a horror movie marathon.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair when the female character was slaughtered with a high-pitched scream. "Uh, thank you Sam, but I have an essay to finish after this."

With that, Sam shrugged slightly and proceeded to drive to the hospital. Sam passed and acknowledged the nurses, who knew him by name now.

The nurses had taken out Quinn's breathing tube by now, and her heartbeat was up to normal speed. Sam sat down and started to talk to her about glee assignments like he did every day. He told her the newest drama, what Stacy told him over the phone the previous night... He even spent a bit practicing his new impressions. Sam was almost happy with his visit until he eventually hat to pee after drinking too much soda.

What he wasn't expecting when he returned was Quinn to be awake, sat up, and asking, "How did Rachel's wedding go?"

* * *

><p>aN: Damn this chapter is short. Sorry about the wait, guys. Real life caught up with me and I barely have time. I also kind of went on a writers block. I have actually almost finished the next chapter and it'll be up next weekend mmkay :)

Did you enjoy this chapter? It's sort of a filler, but next chapter a lot of angst happens. And us Glee kids love our angst, even though she show was supposed to be a freakin _comedy_.

Tuesday. I'm not ready for it. At all. I may just, ugh. I'm so not close to being ready for this episode.

Hope you enjoyed the klaine and little bit of Faberry.

Let me know what you think! I'm so happy with the feed back I've gotten lately


	4. Chapter 3

Hi there! Well this chapter came up earlier than expected, heh. I never expected this much positive feedback for this story.

So, here, I present to you, chapter 3! I don't know when chapter will be up, but I bet it'll be soon :)

I don't think you have a better beta than I do. Her editing did wonders and she is lovely. Thank you so much, Carla. Much love 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But if I did, Kurt would've made it into NYADA. Rachel would've ended up going to a different New York school after applying last minute or something... I'm _still_ bitter about that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kurt was halfway in his third paragraph when his cell phone lit up and started buzzing.

He finished the sentence on his mind and proceeded to the said phone, taking off his reading glasses as he did so. The phone was lit up and had Sam's picture on it when Kurt had made the smart decision to use the bathroom and leave his cell phone on the couch without a lock on.

"Hello?"

Kurt immediately heard Sam's voice with him obviously breathing heavily and his voice sounding relieved.

"Oh thank god you answered and didn't turn off your phone like you usually do."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sam's comment.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong?"

There was a slight hesitation and Kurt sensed Sam was trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"Um, I guess it depends on what you mean by 'anything wrong,' Kurt."

Kurt huffed.

"Did anything happen?" He asked, biting back the bitchy tone threatening to come out.

"Well uh- Quinn, woke up if that's what you mean."

Kurt went from sleepy and impatient to slipping on a pair of jeans in two seconds flat, all the while saying, "What? You could've started your conversation with that, Samuel!"

He could hear the chuckles in Sam's voice, that smug bastard.

"I apologize for not being rude, Kurt. Should I tell her? Because she's been asking where her family is."

Kurt's hair was a disaster and he didn't even care. He was attempting to wake up his sleepy brother and get to his biological sister as soon as possible.

"Finn wake up, rise and shine. No, don't tell her yet. Just tell her you're not allowed to say." Kurt kept waking Finn up, wishing he had Carole and her miracle working ways.

"She's sort of my best friend, Kurt. If I can't tell her who is she going to listen to?"

Kurt shrugged, wishing he wasn't trying to do twelve things at once.

"Finn, come on. If you wake up I promise I'll drive by McDonalds and buy you a coffee. We got to get to the hospital." By now, Finn was sort of slouching on the couch, half awake.

"What, it's nearly twelve thirty, Kurt why-"

Kurt huffed impatiently, shoving Finn's jacket into his arms and grabbing the keys on the way out to the door. "Because, Quinn is awake and she's probably going to be scary Quinn soon if no one tells her the answers."

"Oh god, hurry Kurt. A tired and scary Quinn is as much as I can take right now." Sam's voice rang, making Kurt completely forgetting the fact that his cell phone was being held up against his face.

"Oh, Quinn can get scary." Finn muttered, almost instantly falling asleep as he fell in place in the passenger seat.

"Listen, Sam. I know you're her best friend and all, and you want nothing more to make sure that she's doing fine, but I think it's best if she heard it from someone who is also majorly affected by this situation."

Kurt buckled up Finn's seat belt, smirking as the drool fell down Finn's chin. That was good use for blackmail later.

"Listen, I'm going to start driving to the hospital now, and Lord knows Quinn would kill me if I used the phone while driving after her accident. I'll see you when I get there."

With that Kurt hung up the phone and started his vehicle. This was going to be a long night, and he had to get up in six and half hours.

Sam hung up the phone when his line went dead.

He hoped to god Kurt got there soon. It was a really small town and all and not much there, but there was a lot of space between Whitman Avenue and the Memorial Hospital.

Sam switched his glance back to Quinn, who was getting more unnerved as the doctors asked her questions.

She looked horribly uncomfortable and she fidgeted as the nurses and doctors asked her details about what she remembered and if she was feeling woozy.

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to wake up after a coma to, but it was what had to be done without Sam telling her anything with the content 'switched at birth with Kurt's dead sister' in it.

He watched as the nurses finished their little interview and took out the thermometer, checking that Quinn was in fact just fine and she was just a little bit sore after getting rammed by a truck.

The final nurse, McKenna, left with a smile on her face telling Quinn she was better than they expected her to be a week ago and that if she needed anything to give them a call.

Crap. Now McKenna was gonem, Sam shifted anxiously, avoiding the sharp gaze that was being thrown his way.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" she asked calmly.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted in the suddenly horribly uncomfortable chair.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he tried. He failed.

Quinn squinted her eyes, reminding Sam of the girl he dated last year in the Cheerio uniform.

"I mean, about my family, like where the hell are they? About what happened, how long was I out, did Rachel and Finn get married, any new Glee drama, are you and Mercedes official,_anything,_ Sam. Anything to make me feel like I'm not the most clueless person in the world at the moment."

Sam stood up to sit right by Quinn's bed. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Unfortunately it's a lot more confusing than you think."

Quinn sighed in frustration.

"Even if I knew what that meant, I would still be mad at you! You aren't making any sense whatsoever. Why can't you just tell me what is going on?"

Sam shook his head in bewilderment. This was far too much for nearly one o'clock in the morning.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but this is hard to explain, and I can't be the one to do it."

"Well then who is going to explain it to me?"

Sam was about to reply, but he instead heard a voice he'd never thought he'd be so glad to hear.

"We are." A slightly higher-pitched voice called out behind out.

Kurt and Finn stood in the doorway patiently. Quinn gestured for them to come in.

Sam turned around; his mouth slightly parted and sent a silent thank you. It seemed that Quinn never sent too much HBIC to Kurt, and Sam was eager for scary Quinn to go away.

On the right side of Kurt, it seemed that Finn was holding on to a double like a lifeline. His face was content and snuggling the coffee as if he didn't have a freaking care in the world.

Finn looked like he was about to start singing to the coffee, so Kurt lead him to the chair, giving him somewhere to sit and maybe pass out until he could help Kurt talk to Quinn. If he dated Quinn for a couple of months, even almost fathered her baby, he could help keep her calm.

Quinn watched Kurt with a guarded face, not showing anything she was thinking.

Her brow was arched as she glanced from Sam back to Kurt and seemed to be wondering what exactly was going on.

Kurt sighed, patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Thanks for stalling her Sam, you can head home if you want."

Sam glanced at Quinn then back to Kurt as if he were weighing his options.

"Okay, but I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Yeah, can you text people to let them know she's up? And make sure Rachel doesn't come, she's been worrying too much over Quinn." Kurt added, taking note in how Quinn's eyes seemed to light up as kept talking.

"Don't tell me Rachel blamed herself for this." Kurt nodded; saying nothing after Quinn made a huff and held her head in her hands.

"Of course she did. So what are you going to tell me?"

Kurt crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling as he replied, "Well. It depends on what you want to know."

Kurt's eyes were closed, and he could hear a huff followed by the movement of blankets. "Well then get comfy, Hummel. Because I want to know everything."

Kurt looked at Quinn, sending his own eyebrow arch.

Quinn glanced at Kurt's face; The teenage boy looked at her with slight worry, but with a look of power behind it. It reminded her of herself back in the old Cheerio days. She practiced that face several hours of the day after Sue told her that she would be Head Cheerio.

Kurt wore it well, it seemed relaxed on his face. It felt relaxed on her face as well; she just had to figure out to work with it. The bitch glare and the eyebrow arch were two of the very few things Kurt and her shared. She also recognized it from Burt on one of the few occasions she had seen him.

"Everything? Like from the life changing news we got when you were out?"

Quinn gave Kurt a look, one that he's seen her give Finn so many times.

"What? Yeah sure let's start with that."

"Okay."

Kurt moved his chair closer to the bed and hesitantly took Quinn's hand.

Quinn looked at Kurt with confusion before realizing what he was doing and firmly grasped his hand. It felt awkward, but in a good way. Their hands seemed to be very similar and shared the same delicate shape.

Kurt stared at their hands as well and sighed deeply.

He began to speak quietly and Quinn's eyes widened as he continued.

* * *

><p>Rachel rolled over in her bed, hitting the snooze button. It was six in the morning, and time for another day with another morning's work out. She got up, a smile on her face and the music getting her amped up.<p>

When Rachel had eventually finished her morning beauty routine, a generous facial cleanse infused with vitamins and various toners that Kurt had turned her on to, and gotten her cereal, she checked her phone and expected nothing less than an occasional good morning text or Santana telling her to avoid the front doors at McKinley because she heard they were doing their slushy throwing there that morning.

She had not expected the words _Quinn woke up_ to be staring at her in the face.

Fuck, why didn't Rachel check her damn cell phone before she went to bed? She stood up onto her feet and immediately made her way to the hospital.

When she made it, her hands were shaking even more than they were when she had gone the previous week. It seemed her breathing couldn't steady itself and Rachel knew if she timed this right she could be in school at time to show Schue what she spent the entire weekend preparing.

Rachel passed the front desk in a hurry and proceeded to her friend's room. She stopped in the doorway when she suddenly saw Finn, Kurt and Quinn all huddled in Quinn's bed. It seemed Quinn's face was a bit tear streaked and sad, though she didn't know why. Maybe it was because her mom wasn't here, she concluded.

Kurt was sleeping peacefully so it seemed next to her, with Finn on the other side of her with his mouth slightly parted.

Rachel checked the time, and she saw there was forty minutes until 8:55, when the school final bell rang. She tiptoed to the side that Kurt was on, knowing well that he took about an hour to get ready on his good days. "Kurt, wake up."

Kurt was a light sleeper. She could move the tiniest bit and he would pop up, alert and suddenly awake. Blaine would defend himself when Kurt complained about not getting enough sleep, claiming that it wasn't his fault that Kurt woke when ever heard so much as a hat drop. So because of this, Kurt immediately stirred a bit, followed by him flying up to stretch widely. "What time is it?" He asked, looking at his surroundings.

"Nearly 8:20 on Monday morning." Rachel replied, wondering if Quinn was going to wake up when she was there.

Kurt sent his death stare towards Rachel, jerked awake with the information. "Dammit. I barely have enough time to get home."

"You obviously spent the night here with Quinn, Kurt. Schue knows how much you're helping her. I think it'd be okay if you missed one day."

Kurt shook his head, patting Finn lightly on the head to tap him awake. Finn struck awake, yawning a little as he grinned sleepily.

"No, Rachel. This is our senior year if I may remind you. I can't skip at any given time."

"You can if one is exhausted as you." Rachel said, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips for one brief moment. "Besides, now that Quinn's awake I suppose we can help her adjust to her injuries."

Kurt huffed, already up and packing his things into his messenger bag and wanting nothing more than a coffee to get him through the day. "There's a lot more than that to adjust to, Rachel."

Rachel squinted her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget it. If we hurry we can still make the last five minutes of glee rehearsal. Maybe I can convince Blaine to come with me to the Lima Bean for coffee during lunch." Kurt was saying as he dragged Finn by the arm and down the hallway.

"Rachel, you coming?" Kurt turned around to face Rachel, ignoring Finn's whining voice complaining about not enough sleep and Kurt woke him up in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Rachel, said, taking one last look at Rachel before realizing she should take off to school before she's late.

"Kurt, still. You should think about taking a day off, you've been so stressed lately-"

"We'll talk later, Rachel."

Rachel knew when she said too much.

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes opened slowly, taking in the room around her. It was small, closed in and there were a few sheets of paper on the table near her room. Her eyes shifted up to the television screen, showing a show with Neil Patrick Harris giving a high five to one of the other characters.<p>

She shifted awkwardly, avoiding the metal brace as her arms stretched. She was halfway through her yawn when something occurred to her.

Was last night a dream? Did she dream falling asleep practically crying in her friends' arms? Did she dream her friend telling the story of what happened during her unconsciousness? Quinn looked around for evidence, and there was none whatsoever. There was no evidence of Kurt or Finn being in the room the previous night.

A part of Quinn really hoped it was a dream. A part of her was begging for it to be a horrible nightmare. She was hoping the words "_She isn't coming back"_weren't real, or that she didn't hear Kurt's soothing _"I know"_ over and over again.

Quinn found herself oddly calm last night.

After Kurt had spent a good part of an hour explaining to her what had happened and why Sam wasn't allowed to tell her, she was indifferent, staring at Kurt like he had just told her his favorite color. She didn't know how to respond.

What would she say? How was she supposed to react? What now? Where was she supposed to go? Quinn didn't know any of these answers and frankly she was upset.

She didn't have the family she spent her entire sophomore year wanting.

Now she didn't have any family at all.

Despite all the Glee kids and a beautiful rendition of _Keep Holding On_ or even _Lean On Me,_ she remembered vaguely from her unconsciousness;

She was alone.

Right, because she needed more drama in her life.

* * *

><p>So let me know how if you liked this chapter! Leave suggestions, anything you want to see? Anything you want to read in the near future in this little fic?<p>

Thank you for reading!

-Gabrielle


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: *Comes out of her hiding shell* Hi?

Long time no see, hey? I have no excuses, only laziness and writers block. One of the greatest feelings is finally being off a writers' block, I tell you.

Thank you, again, to my favorite person, my beta. What on earth would I do with without you?

So. Here, I present to you, Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Quinn remembered the exact time she was last sitting at this table. Given, it was for a completely different reason, in a completly different time. Quinn recalled the looks in Carole's eyes. Like she was disappointed in them, though she wasn't angry.<p>

She also remembered thinking that this table was really smooth. She was still thinking this.

Quinn could also pick out the tension that was lying between her and the Hudsons two years ago. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was like they were all waiting for something to happen, but didn't know what or when it was coming.

The silence right now was definitely what most people would consider awkward. The scrapes of metal forks against the glass plates were even louder than before and all Quinn could think was how two weeks ago she was sitting with her mom and sister discussing life after Yale.

It didn't help the situation that she kept getting looks from Rachel as if she just witnessed someone kicking a puppy. Rachel kept stealing glances every time she asked for something so simple as a salt shaker. As if a salt shaker would set her off or something. She wasn't that fragile.

According to Kurt, who was sitting next to her at the left side, he hadn't planned on telling Rachel until at least they got used to this the tiniest bit more. She was Finn's girlf- fiance and one of Kurt's best friends, after all.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she entered the Hudmel home.<em>

_"I uh- um-are you here to see Finn, because he's a little busy right now"_

_Rachel's brows furrowed as she gave the blonde a confused look. "No, actually. I came here to tell Kurt something."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes. Only Rachel._

_"Couldn't you call him?"_

_"No, I have to tell him now." Quinn looked around impatiently, her hands fidgeting on the crutches she was attemping to use. She saw the wheels in Rachel's head start to turn as she realized that her fiancé' and Burt were carrying up furniture. "Wait, what are you guys doing? Why are you guys moving furniture for?"_

_"H-h-he does." Quinn was suddenly desperate for help or a distraction for Rachel. If she knew, there was no way she could keep it a secret until Quinn would at least go back to school in the following week._

_"Kurt, your best friend is here to see you," Quinn called, her voice getting hysterical._

_Kurt's light voice came from the upstairs._

_"Rachel? I told you on Facebook we would talk about NYADA auditions later." His voice was becoming louder as he came down the stairs, and he started fidgeting as well when he was face to face with Rachel._

_"Yeah, but I had this perfect idea for your audition!"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_"Sweetie, that's great but right now really isn't the time."_

_Speaking of the wrong time, Finn chose that exact moment to say, "Hey Quinn, come up stairs for a second! We need to know where you want us to set the bed frame."_

_Rachel caught on to what they were doing as soon as her finance spoke. "Why is she moving in?"_

_No one answered the small brunette and she spoke even louder._

_"What is going on, Kurt?"_

Ever since that day, Rachel knew.

Not only that but Blaine was looking at her like he didn't know how to approach her. Quinn was sure that Kurt told him to treat Quinn like nothing had changed, but Blaine didn't even know how to approach her before the accident. She knew because when they shared a glance, he smiled weakly before turning to face Mr. Schue and whatever assignment he had planned.

Finn seemed adamant. He knew the situation and the whole deal of it, but he seemed oblivious as ever to the ever-lasting tension in the house since Quinn was let go from the Hospital. At least that was normal.

She glanced and shifted awkwardly under the gaze of a third of the table. She didn't know what they were waiting for. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you haven't cried yet, a small voice told her. The small voice sounded too much like Kurt to be comforting.

Quinn quit staring at the ground and switched her glance to the currently unappealing supper.

As Quinn kept staring more and more off into space there was a loud clangs of metal and everyone turned to face Burt Hummel wiping his face off and yawning.

"Well that was awkward." He announced

Quinn turned to face Kurt, curious for his reaction. His face was broken into a smile and he was bouncing with silent laughter. Next to Kurt, Blaine smiled fondly and shook his head.

When she turned to face Burt again, she found him looking straight at her.

"You mind if I could talk to you after you're done your supper?"

Quinn nodded at a loss of words. She glanced down at her plate of spaghetti. She barely ate five bites. "I don't think it's likely that I'll finish this."

Burt nodded. Quinn wondered if Kurt's dynamic with his dad was always like this. If Burt was always this perfect, soothing dad that tended to know what he was doing, even if he didn't. It seemed when Kurt had made a mistake, he was there to help Kurt, and not to scold him for being human.

It made her wonder how Burt would've replied to her pregnancy if she was in this household instead of the Fabrays.

Stupid what if's.

They travelled upstairs to Quinn's room, seeing as if they just went next door to the living room each and every person at the kitchen table would be able to hear the conversation.

"Quinn, I like to think I have Kurt all figured out. Sometimes he proves me wrong on occasion but I'm really getting used to this parenting thing."

She was shifting a little under his gaze.

"What I just realized though is that I'm only used to parenting Kurt and a little used to Finn. But I still have a way to go. So just bear with me here"

Quinn nodded silently.

"Aren't you pissed?"

Quinn was surprised with the sudden bluntness with his question.

"Pissed about what, exactly?"

"Quinn, when you were in a coma your parents gave custody to someone else. And this was only over the course of three days. They fled town the minute the papers are signed without so much as to waiting the week for you to wake up."

Quinn shifted her weight to her right crutch and struggled to balance. After quiet moments of struggle, Burt came from behind her and helped her sit on the newly placed bed. Quinn winced a little.

"Thanks."

"Yep. You know I uh- started visiting y-Kurt's mom a little more," Burt started. Quinn squinted up at him, confused with to which the reason he is telling this to her. "I told her that it turns out our little girl was switched, and that she's alive."

Quinn glanced down at her sweatshirt, and back at Burt. She was growing a little more uncomfortable.

"Not only that, but suddenly the jerks who raised her dropped her because it was simply something they could do. Maybe you're not pissed, but I am. And to be honest Quinn, you have the right to be."

Quinn glanced back up to her biological father and smiled faintly. She'd always wondered where she got her green eyes.

"I am pissed, actually. I'm pissed because when I finally started to accept my mistakes, something decides that I'm not allowed to be happy with my life. I'm pissed because my life has been altered and I had only waking up without my parents and a sleeping Sam Evans to warn me. I'm pissed because everyone keeps looking at me like I'm about to break. I'm pissed that I have to drag those damn crutches with me everywhere. I think what I'm most pissed about, is the fact that this damn situation makes me more confused than ever. I don't know what I did to deserve this." She ended quietly

Burt let her breathe for a moment after letting the steam out. She was like Kurt in a way. She'll keep it inside her for a little while until Burt finally approaches her, then she'll explode. When Kurt was younger, he would act like this when he was guilty about something.

"Quinn, as far as I'm concerned. You did nothing wrong. You made a few stupid mistakes, but you're a kid. You're learning. It's your family's loss that they can't see that you're a great kid."

Quinn didn't even bother to point out that she and Kurt were eighteen turning nineteen. They weren't kids anymore.

"The point is here, Quinn. I'm pissed at them for dropping my daughter. I'd sue the hell out of them if I had enough time to be honest."

Quinn shook her head frantically.

"No, Burt. No. They kicked me out of their lives. I want to leave it at that. I don't want to bother them any more than I already have."

"You shouldn't feel like you have been bothering them. They raised you. If anything you should be mad at them."

Quinn sighed patiently

"I understand where you are coming from, Burt. I do. I am more pissed than anything else. I remember falling asleep on my daddy's shoulder when he took me to the Nutcracker one Christmas and I begged for the ballet shoes. I remember my mom seeing me ride my bike successfully for the first time. To think that they had dropped this like a paper being ripped in two is ripping me apart."

"I got mad. Burt, when I cried in Kurt's shoulder I wasn't sad. I was furious. But I'm not suing them because they kicked me out. I have much better people to waste time over."

This seemed enough for Burt.

_**"**_Then that's great, Kiddo. I've been feeling that way since last year, when Kurt was having all his problems. If you don't want 'em, kick 'em out." He said with a smile.

Quinn fliched at Burt's nickname for her. She remembered hearing him call Kurt that. He'd accepted her as his son's twin.

Burt patted Quinn's hands, which had landed in her lap by the end of their talk, and got up, leaving the girl.

Quinn looked up at her biological father, knowing this would be one of the only appropriate times.

"Burt,"Quinn called out

Burt turned around and stared at Quinn.

"Can I have a hug?"

Burt paused but nodded his head. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

To Quinn, it felt comforting. A familiar feeling overtook her. She relaxed into the hug and Burt follwed suit. It made Quinn think that if she hadn't been switched, this wouldn't be their first hug, it would be their thousandth.

It was a bittersweet thought. She was only now enjoying the life that was stolen from her.

After what felt like a century, he switched to simply wrapping his arm around her. She felt sad at the loss of comforting contact, but was glad they weren't going to be stuck like that forever.

After Burt let Quinn go of the hesitant shoulder squeeze, he invited her to the living room. Quinn shook her head and Burt walked down alone.

He sat down at the television and called out to her that she was welcome if she wanted to watch the game with whoever else was joining in. Quinn declined the offer again, thanking him with a polite smile.

She eventually tried to get downstairs alone, but Burt, noticing her struggle, got up to help her. She thanked him and he looked at her with a small smile as he walked back to the couch.

Feeling even more awkward, she stepped back into the kitchen where judging by the sounds, they'd finished and were starting to put dishes away.

Quinn limped over to the kitchen, glaring at her stupid cast.

Stupid cast, stupid family, stupid life, stupid choices, stupid everyt-

She was about to enter the kitchen when Kurt made his way through, almost bumping into her.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry about that. I guess I should've seen you coming."

Quinn smiled faintly. "It's okay. You guys don't need any help in there, do you?"

Kurt shook his head tentatively.

"No, we're perfect. Blaine is being the perfect gentlemen as always, offering help and insisting that Carole sit down for the night. Besides. I couldn't possibly ask you to help when you're on crutches."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, hesitating.

"You doing okay? Not too lonely?"

Quinn smiled a little more. Kurt somehow managed to ask her this without treating her like a completely different person.

"I'm handling. I've been thrown into situations before."

Something in Kurt's eyes changed, as Quinn noticed. Before he could say anything, Rachel came into the living room, expressionless yet determined all the same.

"Hey Quinn, do you need company? I know I'm not your first choice or anything, but you look like you need a talk or something." Rachel's voice came up at the end of the sentence, as if she was asking permission. Quinn couldn't blame her, seeing as they had an odd past.

Quinn switched her glances between the pair of friends, them both waiting for her answer. The look was so similar yet so different. Kurt was relaxed, his hand working at drying a bowl in a practiced circular motion. Rachel, on the other hand, seemed frigid with her hands fidgeting at the hem of her dress and her jaw tense.

She licked her lips and answered with, "Yes. If you really want to, we could talk."

Rachel's head tilted a little and her face broke out into a smile. "Great."

Kurt went back into the kitchen without another word, knowing full well when to back out. Quinn smiled when her friend had went from humming underneath his breath to scolding Finn out loud for still pigging out on the garlic bread.

As if Rachel knew what Quinn was thinking, she laughed fondly along with Quinn.

After a beat, they made their way up to Quinn's room, which still had the smallest unpacking to do. It had little posters up, because of the feeling that it would betray the bedroom that she had lived in for four years. It also made her feel like that making herself feel more at home would make this situation less like a stupid dream and more like reality

There was that word again. Stupid.

Rachel looked around, her face curious. It wasn't that important, actually. Just her old bed frame that the Hummels were kind enough to pick up and set it back up in their spare room for her and some plain but tasteful sheets that were obviously not picked by Burt. On one side of the room were some clothes still not put away, all neatly folded.

Kurt insisted that he help her organize the closet, but Quinn refused to let him help, as he as already donated blood for her. Her dresser was hardly decorated, her personal belongings all in a clutter of boxes near the almost full closet.

Rachel sat down on Quinn's bed, her eyes asking for permission. Quinn acknowledged that she had permission when she sat down next to her, a little struggle again.

"Rachel, actually I've been meaning to talk to you for a bit, but I didn't really have the chance to with all the change going on."

Rachel shook her head a little. "None of us, besides Sam and Blaine I suppose, even knew you moved in here. In fact they had a meeting last weekend about singing to you at your house."

Quinn's green eyes widened and she nearly laid her hand on the crutches next to her almost knocking them down.

"What? No, Rachel, you can't let that happen. Was Sam a part of this meeting?"

Rachel shook her head. "He told us he went to his parents for the weekend. Maybe he was helping Kurt help pack your stuff when you were still in the hospital."

"Where was Finn?"

"Finn was working at the shop that day. We met at the Lima Bean on a weekend."

Quinn bit her lip anxiously. "Rachel you need to convince them it's a bad idea some how. Like last year when you guys thought that for some reason Kurt and I were both cheating with Sam? I went up against it without actually saying why."

Quinn remembered when her heart was racing because there were her and Kurt's friends, all thinking that Kurt was cheating on Blaine. Blaine, who Kurt was still obviously head over heels in love with the fact that they were boyfriends. New Directions, who all saw how lonely Kurt was when his dad was in the hospital and noted the immediate change when Blaine had finally made the move. Quinn was furious that they didn't apparently know Kurt like she had thought. She wanted to defend her friend more than anything but that would be telling Sam's secret.

All Quinn could do was tell them that Sam is not gay, and they were all being delusional. Now Rachel would have to be in that same place, except without a friend being entirely wrongly accused. She just couldn't tell them that Quinn's family had dumped her. She had to convince them it was a bad idea without actually telling them.

The last thing she and Kurt wanted was New Directions to find out this little piece of information from a different source.

"While I appreciate New Directions coming to support and love me, you have to tell them to drop the plan and leave it until I get to school in two weeks." Quinn pleaded, not realizing she was holding Rachel's hand.

Rachel's soft eyes switched downwards.

"Yeah, of course I will. I can't imagine what they would feel if they found this out from a plan gone wrong."

"Betrayed. But they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand why we haven't told them yet. We haven't got used to the fact that Kurt and I are birth siblings."

"Kurt is so used to the fact that his twin sister died at two, it's a little hard to get used to the fact that she's alive. I'm so used to having two perfectionist parents that both blow up so easily that I still feel the need to tiptoeing around this house even if it's physically impossible right now."

"Heck. Burt is so used to him and Kurt for nearly half of Kurt's life and over the course of a year or so he welcomes in three kids, two of them non blood related and a wife."

"We need getting used to this before we have questions being thrown at us." Quinn finished.

She didn't realize until now how much she needed to tell that to someone. Rachel blinked, her eyes switching from Quinn's cast, to the boxes on the floor, to the closet, and back to Quinn.

"Wow." She commented,"You obviously had spent a lot of time thinking about this."

Quinn nodded. A lot of time didn't even begin to describe it. Now she was lucky to fall asleep before three because so many thoughts were just circling and invading her mind.

"Yeah, I did. But I want to talk about something else. I already think about how long it'll take us getting used to this enough."

Rachel nodded patiently.

The previous night, as if her mind some how knew that Rachel would be figuring it out the next day, her mind drifted off to a place where she had stuffed into the back corners of her mind. Shelby. Beth.

Quinn had stopped beating herself up for Beth now, though her mind still drifts to the land of what ifs. When she had thought about Shelby, the subject of Rachel had come up.

Before drifting off too long to be able speak for five minutes to Rachel without suddenly hurting her, Quinn was struck with a thought.

_"You and Rachel are a lot more similar now than you think."_ A voice told her.

_**"How?"**_she asked this voice silently.

The voice replied with: _"You and Burt, Rachel and Shelby. You are both blood family who hadn't had the chance to gain a bond like you have with the parents you both grew up with."_

Quinn was a little mad at the voice (or whatever) at the back of the mind because when she was thinking about Shelby, she was almost finally asleep. The thought of the newest similarity between her and Rachel woke her up with a start.

The voice finished with _"Yet, you both still want to, despite that the chances of a bond may be long gone."_

When Quinn's mind was going over both of their situations with their birth parents and realized the annoying voice was right.

"Rachel. I didn't grow up Burt. We both know that of course." Rachel remained silent, her face scrunched up, as if she was confused.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but just hear me out. The fact that I wasn't raised with Burt lead to the fact we don't understand each other like Burt and Kurt understand each other. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Quinn watched as Rachel took her hands back, rubbing them slightly. She watched as she seemed to go through a thought process. When Quinn thought she got through to her, Rachel shook her head.

Quinn sighed patiently, moving a piece of hair off her nose and back with her bangs. Quinn hadn't felt this calm in the longest time, actually.

"I mean, Burt and I haven't created a bond. Does this sound familiar at all?"

Rachel squinted at Quinn a little. Quinn could see the realization of what Quinn was talking about taking over her face.

"Back in sophomore year when I met Shelby and we just didn't- how did you know about that?"

Quinn smiled a little.

"People underestimate how good I am at reading people. I guess I get that from the mom I never knew..."

Rachel blanched at this. It seemed a little dense mentioning that though Quinn had the chance, she never knew her birth mother.

"So you and Shelby just aren't able to connect at all?" Quinn asked her smile fading into worry.

"Not really. We're really similar in a lot of ways, though when we talk we just don't feel anything but awkward. Does that make any sense?" Rachel switched her glance from the floor and back to the gentle green eyes.

"A little. I can feel Burt trying. I can. I realize that when I get furious over the little things it's from him, and not from my dad." Quinn felt the tiniest guilty still calling Richard Fabray her dad, yet she couldn't help it.

"For the longest time I thought I got my anger from my dad, my sister was just more like him than I was. I was thinking that I responded a little blankly to big situations and overreacted to little situations rather than blow up at anything that goes against me like my dad did. But now, remembering how badly Kurt told me he reacted to the phone call, all blank and unknowing. Like when Sam broke up with me, all I could do was stand there and let my mouth hang open."

"I know I'm trying to make communication with him and Kurt. Even with Carole and Finn. It's just a little hard to bond when I have nearly five months until I take my full ride scholarship to Yale."

Rachel rubbed Quinn's arm a little, comforting her as Quinn seemed to get this off her shoulder.

"Of course you can create a bond. Quinn. Shelby and I had something different than you seem to have with Burt. Even if he didn't raise you. I can see that, even Kurt can see that.

"You and Burt are different than me and Shelby. Much different. It's a different atmosphere between you two and it's a different situation. For some reason I can see you two working."

Quinn smiled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot more tonight.

"Thanks, Rach. I just needed someone to rant to, I guess."

Rachel shrugged. Quinn was so close she could see the fabric shifting over Rachel's skin.

"No problem, Quinn. You know you can talk to Kurt. He can tell your holding back, if I know my best friend."

Quinn looked up at the roof and smiled at herself.

"I can't. He does too much for me already, Rachel. He did my laundry the other night."

Rachel shook her head.

"He doesn't mind. But if you need someone to talk about settling in with this crazy house hold or just issues in general, you have my number."

With a wink, Rachel stood up and walked across the room to the boxes and started to look through them.

"You should start to unpack more. I can hel-"

Rachel was interrupted with a faint knock at the door.

"Come in!" Quinn called, staring as Rachel started to place things on her dresser.

"Hey, it's movie night like we usually have on Fridays." Kurt came in, and sat down next to Quinn with an elegant plop. It's Blaine's turn to pick. Warning, if you two decide to join us, we'll either be watching Marley and Me, a Disney Movie, a Meg Ryan movie, or Pirates of the Caribeean. Either that, or Finn will convince Blaine to trade movie picker for the night. That's a whole other story."

Quinn laughed lightly. "I think we'll join you guys. Is there any seats where I can sit without my cast crushing somebody?"

Kurt got back up from the bed and assisted Quinn as she got up as well. Rachel finished putting a picture frame of Quinn's, a little girl in brown soft hair and in the middle of a laugh, walked to the bed and picked up Quinn's crutches.

"Don't worry. You can have Finn's seat. He'll just have to sit on the floor with me." Rachel smiled lightly and waited for Kurt and Quinn to join her down the steps.

Halfway assisting Kurt down the steps, Finn comes up to him with a small little dopey smile on his face.

"Hey, Kurt. You should make popcorn for us?"

Sam's voice interrupted Kurt's reply from the living room with, "Finn? Seriously? You don't know how to make popcorn? I knew you were unable to cook anything, but that is just sad, man. You just put it in the microwave. Not that hard."

Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel all looked at each other with smirks when Finn countered with, "Dude, I know how to make microwave popcorn. I'm not that sad. I'm talking about that homemade popcorn shit that comes like as seeds. Y'know, you had it when Kurt made it like two weeks ago?"

The three teenagers all amused by the subject were off the steps and passed Finn by now.

"Oh dude that popcorn was unreal. Yeah, Finn's got a point. You got to make it!"

Before Kurt could point the obvious smell coming from the kitchen, Carole interrupted with, "Boys, I'm already making it. No need to keep hassling Kurt."

"Thanks Carole." Kurt held Quinn's crutches for her when she sat down and promised to get her popcorn bowl. When Quinn insisted it was unessecary, Kurt brushed it off and went off into the kitchen.

"Hey, Blaine, did you manage to pick a movie, yet?"

A chuckle came from the former-warbler. "I can't decide between two."

"I'll deci-"

Finn offered but was cut off by a smug Burt. "Finn. Blaine already gave his movie pick night to you three times. Let him pick."

Blaine smiled gratefully. He was a big sucker for when Finn seemed to want to watch a certain movie. But nope. Not tonight. He had his heart set on watching Narnia, and that they were going to do.

Quinn watched the patterned chaos of what the family already seemed to fall in even after only a year and a half of being an official family. Though she was a little overwhelmed, Rachel looked comfortable and used to this. Blaine also seemed at ease, Sam talking to him animatedly about a new updated and restored version of Star Wars coming out. Quinn was the only one who felt a little distant from this family.

Burt seemed to be watching Quinn, because he says, "It's chaotic, but you get used to it. After being with Kurt for nearly ten years, it was hard getting used to so many kids around here. But now I can't imagine home without this chaos. You'll get used to it Quinn. Don't worry." Burt gave a crooked smile and switched his glance to the two boys now talking about something both she and Burt didn't know anything about.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost. Maybe in a few months she'll be fitting in with this family.

* * *

><p>A few short nights later, Quinn had finally decided to start personalizing her bedroom the smallest bit. Even if it only meant putting up her cross or even a group picture of the glee club by her dresser, it meant progress.<p>

Quinn had really only added a few pillows to the bed spread and set an old photobooth picture set from grade nine with a smiling Santana and Brittany with her on her bed side table so far.

When Kurt had decided he wanted to talk to Quinn, she was placing her clothes and just setting her makeup bags tentatively on her dresser. It looked less like she was staying temporarily and more like she was just staying.

He gave a light knock, his head tilting to catch her eye from behind the door.

"May I come in?" Kurt asked, his voice gentle.

Quinn looked at him and nodded. "Sure thing," she said.

Kurt walked across the room and started to put her clothes away without asking if she needed help.

"You here for anything in particular, Kurt?"

"Mm-hmm", he hummed absently. "I was just wondering how you were doing, that's all." He smiled at her, one of those rare, teethy smiles that he gave when the walls he had were torn down.

"Kurt I'm doing fine. You ask me that every time I see you. And considering where I live now, that's a lot. So here's something, how're you doing?"

Kurt stopped his absent minded humming to tell her "I'm good, I guess. Still getting used to things. Still trying to find a damn NYADA song to audition with."

Quinn noticed the tension in his shoulders when he mentioned NYADA. This New York school was really getting to him.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Wipe that smug look off your face, I'm being serious here."

Kurt kept the smile when he replied fondly with, "Shoot."

"Why is NYADA the only school you've applied to?" she asked, voice careful.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kurt looked up at Quinn. His eyebrow was raised in her familiar fashion

"I just mean that NYADA isn't your only option, Kurt. There's also the option of applying to NYU and getting into the fashion business. I'm just wondering why you are in such a hurry to leave this place."

Kurt took a moment to look at her. Quinn could only wish she knew what he was thinking. She knew she should've kept it to herself.

"I-I've been wanting out of this place for nearly my entire life, Quinn. I know I'm meant for something greater. And I just know that New York is meant for that. I want to go there. To be able to discover knew things and be around less assholes." Kurt stopped at the sight of Quinn holding her hands up, signaling for him to stop.

"Yes, I know that, I'm aware. I just think maybe you could also look into fashion. Or teaching. I know you want to perform, and I know you would do great, but understand that there are more options."

Quinn was putting her last dress in her pile on the hanger and made her way to her closet. The silence was a little more uncomfortable than she was used to with him.

"I don't know. I think the idea of New York is making me lightheaded." He started, his voice a little unsure. "But unknown to Rach, Blaine did help me with other applications. I've always considered fashion, I mean sometimes I would be talking to Blaine on a date and a sketch just pops into my mind. I guess I could do both…"

Quinn nodded. "I just want to make sure you're not throwing yourself away. And also to make sure that you're not getting harassed. I may not be a Cheerio anymore, but I can still scare those Hockey players for you." She winked, letting the mood lighten up a tiny bit.

"Hey, Kurt, did any of the glee club members text you about a meeting or something lately?" Quinn asked, suddenly thinking she should tell Kurt about the said plan.

Kurt nodded, his eyes brightening in surprise. "Yeah, Santana did. But she told me not to tell you."

Quinn huffed, placing the snow globe from her hand and onto the dresser.

"Of course she did. She and the rest of the glee club had decided to surprise me the Friday before I return to school by singing a song and making it a movie day or something."

Kurt's eyebrows were raised, in the middle of folding a pair of shorts. "Oh dear they can't, they don't know that your house is practically being haunted by ghosts at this very moment."

Quinn made no comment about her house.

"I know, Kurt. If they find out from this, they'll all be butthurt about it for like the next few weeks. You need to go with Rachel, Blaine, Finn and Sam and convince them somehow that they can do the exact same thing in Glee."

Kurt smirked deviously.

"Ooh, a chance for sneakiness and manipulativeness. Challenge accepted."

Kurt and Quinn spent the night together then. Somehow after this night they felt less like friends, and more like twins.

* * *

><p>Yay! Bonding ness!<p>

Next time I'll update earlier, I swear. In fact, I have a tiny bit already typed. Again, getting off a writers' block fresh is a wonderful feeling.

If you have any comments/questions, you can go on my tumblr. I go by the same name.

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, lovely readers! Have I mentioned how much I love you all? Seriously, though. I do love you for putting up with my brakes between hiatuses. My updates will be going hopefully around weekly soon.

So, again no excuses. Only that I kind of kept rewriting this chapter because it kept going somewhere that I did not like. I mean I tried doing the Lima Bean with the New Directions, but that wouldn't work. No matter what, just ugh.

Also I miss Quinn. I mean I'm happy that I know she's happy, but I miss her. Her smiles and her smirks and her eyebrow raise. At least we still have Kurt.

Also Brittany. I. No. Why. Her face. Just. WHy. Help. Especially at the end of the episode.

Lots of Quinn in this chapter. With tiny bit of Klaine and Brittana fluff.

If you happen to liveblog this on Tumblr, we should have a tag, hmm? SAB. Yes. THat works.

PS: THANK YOU to my beautiful and wonderful and talented beta Perfectly-Imperfect-447 without her this chapter would make less sense.

NOW ON TO THE ANGST

* * *

><p>Quinn gave a silent pathetic chuckle at herself. What are you doing with your life, Fabray?<p>

In her current state, sure enough was lying down on her bed, staring blankly and directly up at the ceiling. A realization came to her that she was breathing loudly through her mouth and she closed it. She looked to her left and the pile of shoes she wouldn't be able to use for the next three weeks focused in her vision.

_That is a lot of shoes._

Quinn licked her lips, feeling the need to get up and do something while her friends hopefully somehow convince the rest of New Directions not to show up at her old house and surprise her.

When Quinn got herself up with a little less effort than three days ago, she sat on her bed once again unable to find any motivation to get up. She knew that she had to do something with her day to make it seem like it wasn't a total waste. It seemed at the point the house was almost completely empty. For which is a little unusual for Quinn seeing for the past week all she heard downstairs was just constant chatter.

She wondered if Kurt ever just sat down and looked at the situation. It seemed they welcomed the Hudsons, Blaine, Sam, Rachel, and now her all over the course of eighteen months. It was overwhelming.

Quinn shifted so that her feet were hanging over the side of her bed and grabbed the now decorated crutches, (She couldn't help the fact that it just so happened that Kurt still had a Bedazzler from when he was around the age of thirteen, and that Rachel had somehow managed to get her hands on both the be dazzler and Quinn's crutches at the same time. It also didn't help that all of the boys except Sam were talking about cars and Rachel was bored out of her mind.) and made her way down to the kitchen, seeing as her hunger suddenly increased.

When she got downstairs, she could hear the faint sound of somebody humming in the kitchen and she could smell the scent of something being baked in the oven. Cookies, if her nose is telling the truth.

Quinn hobbled around the corner and into the kitchen to be met with Carole, who was smiling kindly and humming along to whichever song was playing on the satellite radio.

"Hello sleepyhead," Carole greeted, turning her head to face Quinn.

Quinn smiled with her mouth closed. Carole was somehow always comforting around to be with.

"I don't even remember falling asleep," Quinn answered.

It was true. She could remember telling Rachel, Sam, Blaine, Finn, and Kurt good luck and she remembered telling Carole that she was heading up to her room. What she didn't remember was climbing into her bed and falling asleep.

"How long do you think I was asleep?" she asked Carole, her mouth in a straight line.

Carole gave an even wider smile, picking up a glass of milk that was right next to her. "I'd say, twenty minutes, not even."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully and looked at the pictures adjacent to the kitchen for what felt like the hundredth time in two days. She had to admit, eleven-year-old Kurt with acne on his forehead and braces in his teeth was adorable.

"Burt works late tonight, doesn't he?"

Quinn turned back to face Carole for her response, though all she got was Carole studying her carefully. Quinn shifted a little uncomfortably.

"How're you handling all of this lately? I know Kurt seems to ask often, but I never get to hear the answer."

The blonde looked down sheepishly, cursing Kurt Hummel for being such a good person to her. Good people like this suck, she thinks. They do everything for you.

"Kurt, he's has too kind of a heart. Especially after what he went through these past few years. He's treating me so kindly and so patiently I just want to ask him why he's so good at it."

Carole smiled at her, showing affection.

"Kurt says you're the same way. He says your parental instincts are always intact."

Quinn bit her lip, remembering the day that she walked out of a stall after a horrible case of morning sickness and facing Kurt, who was wincing and taking his sweater off, revealing the red flesh of cement burn. She simply wanted to ignore him and just take off, but remembered that he and the rest of the glee club were now there for her when her so-called Cheerio "friends" weren't. She remembered calming him down to wash the dirt off of his burn and making sure he was okay.

Quinn realized she dazed out and shook her head, to face a humming Carole who was once more sipping her milk with an amused expression.

Quinn walked over to the portraits that she was looking at earlier and took in the photo of an eight year-old little kid with a bow tie who was giving the camera a big toothy smile.

"So I hear you're going back to school this Monday," Carole changed the subject, now checking to see how her cookies were baking.

Oh right, Quinn thought bitterly. School. She almost wished she never had to go back there again. Quinn nodded in confirmation, switching to the next set of photos, which was a slightly younger Kurt with a tiara his head, holding hands with a Disney Princess and completely oblivious to the camera.

"Are you nervous?"

This caught Quinn's attention, and she switched her glance over to Carole. Quinn grimaced and nodded.

"Just a little. I don't even know what I'm going to say to everybody in glee club. It's not like somebody just casually drops the fact that you just so happened to be kicked out of your own home and oh yeah, you were separated at birth with somebody who just happens to be in this very same club."

Carole nodded empathetically.

"I guess dropping news like this would be a little challenging. You'll come up with something." Carole patted Quinn's shoulder. Then if as on cue, the timer dinged, signaling that the cookies were baked.

Quinn mentioned that she was going into the living room to watch some TV or something. Usually on Saturday afternoons, the Hudmel-Faberrevan home argued who was in charge of the remote, Blaine, Kurt, or Quinn usually winning. Blaine usually picked trashy reality shows, football or something on the pay-per-view channels. Kurt always picked trashy reality shows because it seemed it was the only thing he could watch on the television without getting extremely bored. With Quinn she always watched what she was thinking about that day.

Quinn flipped through the television channels and after what seemed like three minutes of holding the channel button, she settled on 16 and Pregnant. Not that this show was helping her current situation any more.

After eight minutes when Quinn finally got comfortable the phone rang in the kitchen, startling her. Quinn continued to put up with watching the bitchiness that was being displayed on the screen.

"Quinn," Carole called from the kitchen "Kurt just called the house. He said he's going to be pulling in really soon."

"Okay," Quinn replied, taking deeper and deeper breaths of the vegan friendly chocolate chips. Damn those smell good.

After about eight minutes after Carole joined Quinn in watching an episode of Hell's Kitchen, the door opened followed by chatter, judgment, and laughter.

"… Rachel you didn't have to attack Sebastian. I'm sure he was there by minor coincidence this time. He apologized remember? And he couldn't be spying because the Warblers aren't even in competition. We haven't seen him since." Kurt was going on and on to Rachel, with Rachel trying to explain though he was going too fast.

To answer Quinn's silent question, 'how did it go?' Blaine gave her a little thumbs up and nodded his head. The breath that she didn't realize she was holding was let go.

"I know Kurt," Rachel was saying, "old habits die hard. Even you thought of doing what I did for a mid-second. Don't lie to me, I know you. I saw it in your eyes."

Kurt sat down next to Quinn on the couch, and looked up at Rachel.

"Touché."

Rachel took the hint that this conversation was over and sat on the other side of Quinn.

Quinn looked over at both of them expectantly.

"So, how did it go?"

Kurt and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Well, they're waiting until you go back to school on Monday now. And that's all you need to know." Kurt said, not making eye contact.

After rolling her eyes, she smiled at the crowd now surrounded the television and said "Thank you."

Finn emerged from the kitchen with his arms and mouth filled with cookies.

"Welcome," he smiled, sitting in Burt's chair.

Kurt sighed annoyed and turned to Finn.

"A: Finn, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full? No one wants to see food on somebody else's mouth. And B: try not to get any crumbs on there. That's a nice chair."

Finn was about to reply until the look Kurt gave him.

After swallowing his food, he answered, "I guess. Hey, someone put something on other than this crap."

Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. In the mean while Sam was flipping through channels.

"Already working on it," he said, his hand near his mouth holding about three cookies.

Rachel, it seemed, just noticed the cookies.

"Hey Carole are those vegan friendly?"

Carole, who had moved to the adjacent couch when the teenagers took over the original, sighed lightly and answered with a kind yes.

When Sam picked an episode of Dumbest Stuff on Wheels, Quinn didn't have to see Kurt to know that he just rolled eyes.

"On that note, I'm going to steal Rachel and Quinn away from you and go upstairs. We have to get ready."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, grabbed her crutches and set herself up.

"Get ready for what?"

By the time Quinn hobbled herself over to the stairs, she could hear the sound of laughter from the living room already and both Kurt and Rachel were already halfway up the stairs.

Kurt waited for her at the top, taking her crutches as she used the railing for support to haul herself up the final step.

"Rachel and I, and possibly Blaine, were planning to go the mall pretty soon. We'll be leaving in about half an hour. We were wondering if you wanted to come."

Rachel was waiting by the door of Kurt's bedroom, nodding like it was a matter of fact.

"Yes, Quinn when was the last time you went out?"

Quinn knew she was telling the truth because the only laundry she currently had was sweatpants, old t-shirts and her underwear. She couldn't remember the last time she went out instead of hanging at home before the accident.

Her mind traveled to what she was thinking before she apparently dozed off. She started thinking that Santana will definitely say bull to whatever her friends told them to convince them not to show up to her house. Thinking of Santana led her to think about how proud she was of Santana and Brittany to go from simple sleep-over experiments to girlfriends.

Then thinking of Santana and Brittany just made her feel guilty.

She hadn't even thought of telling these two that she got kicked out of her own house because she wasn't their own blood. Or that she was legally Burt Hummel's daughter. (Legally a _Hummel_) She was best-friends with them all through freshman, sophomore, and junior year. Now it was like they were growing apart and for some reason it just made Quinn wanting to call them up and admit everything to them because it seemed they understood her when she needed it most.

So thanks to her brain drifting off and conjuring these thoughts in the matter of a few seconds, she decided to decline these thoughts and give her two closest friends a call.

* * *

><p>Kurt was unsurprisingly understanding about the subject, nodding sympathetically when she mentioned Santana and Brittany. Rachel on the other hand was unsurprisingly bewildered. Apparently she thought for sure that they would all go out for a while and she even had it all planned out.<p>

Quinn and Kurt shared a glance, Kurt shrugging and Quinn shaking her head.

When Quinn called Santana's phone, her heart was pounding, though she didn't even know why. Maybe she was afraid of being rejected and told that she was a horrible person? It was a stupid fear but she couldn't help herself. Her mind was driving her crazy lately.

After Santana answered home with a resounding, "It's about time you called. Here I was beginning to think I didn't know you so well after all," Quinn knew that her fears were silly and she had nothing to worry about.

Quinn met the pair of girls at Breadstix catching the two sharing a spaghetti string much like Lady and the Tramp, a big smile on Brittany's face. Santana seemed to be doing a lot more smiling lately.

Brittany moved over in her spot in the booth, and Quinn sat down next to her, grabbing a fork and digging in.

Santana won the battle, and the string of spaghetti was trailing slowly into her mouth.

"So, Fabray. When're you returning to school?"

Santana waited a minute as Quinn ordered a glass of water.

"Monday," she replied, resting her head on her hands.

Santana switched her glance from Quinn to Brittany. In Quinn's peripheral vision, Brittany nodded encouragingly. Santana switched her glance back and her soft smile immediately dropped.

"Let's cut the crap, Fabray. What the hell is going on with you?" Santana said bluntly, giving a glare that Quinn could only hope she would never be under again.

Quinn licked her lips nervously.

"I-I. What-what exactly do you mean?"

Quinn didn't have to look at Santana to know that she had her eyebrows raised.

_Damn Santana for knowing me so well._

"I think you know well what I mean, Quinn. Today the Hobbit Twins, Juggles the Clown, Trouty Mouth and Prancy the Smurf just couldn't change the subject of you any faster." Santana explained slyly. "We wanted to surprise you but they thought it was a horrible idea."

Quinn blinked, but thanked God for her quick-thinking brain.

"You know Rachel. Any idea is bad unless it's hers."

Santana gave her a teasing glare.

"Damn your wit."

Brittany elbowed Quinn lightly, effectively making Quinn switch her glance to her left. Brittany didn't even need words. One look at Brittany's face and Quinn knew she wasn't getting out of this situation without spilling the truth.

"Please," Brittany pleaded, taking another forkful of spaghetti.

Quinn nodded silently, adjusting the headband she was wearing.

"Okay, I-I should've known. I'll tell you, but you girls cannot tell anyone else in glee club. Or anyone."

She switched her glance over to Brittany.

"Not even Lord Tubbington."

As if she realized how serious it was, Brittany nodded with rare seriousness.

"My life in high school was starting to become the dream of the sophomore year. I had it all; the status, the popularity, the quarterback, intimidation. Until you know, I made the mistake of sleeping with Puck."

Quinn wasn't even sure where she was going of this or why she was starting of this way.

"After that, I made even more decisions that I am not proud of. I was lost…in so many ways. Then it seemed just after I forgive myself for all the stupid mistakes I made, the world decides to put me in an accident and fuck up my life even more."

Quinn looked at the two girls she was sitting with, who seemed to be sharing confused glances, and sighed.

"It's not even after my accident. God seemed to be testing me since I was born."

Santana seemed she couldn't be holding it in any longer.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

_They deserve to know this,_ she told herself.

"I don't know. I don't even know what the hell I'm saying. The only thing I know for sure is that life just got a whole lot difficult. When I woke up in the hospital, I expected my mom to be nearby, talking to the doctor, or holding my hand and rambling on and on."

Quinn was sort of loving teasing her friends and not coming right out with it.

"Except, I woke up to the sounds of doctors in the background and there was Sam Evans across the room sleeping at a table. No sign of my mom or any of my family in sight."

Quinn couldn't seem to get her eye off of her now half empty water.

"Half an hour later rather than my mom, Kurt showed up. He had something rather interesting to tell me."

Santana glared at her. "Stop beating around the freakin' bush. Tell us."

"What did Kurtie tell you?"

Quinn licked her lips once more.

"When I was asleep, the doctors checked my record. I needed blood because apparently I had severe blood loss. I needed a donor because my blood is a rare blood type and my sister volunteered to give blood. That was until they looked at my record and realized that my blood type is different."

After they did all of these freakin' tests, double checked their data, and they figured something that I wish they would've kept to themselves. Or, I don't even know if I wanted them to tell me. As it turns out, they told mine and Kurt's family that I was switched at birth with another girl."

"Wait, hold the phone I'm too confused. So you're telling us that when you were in the coma that we all visited you in about three times the doctors figured you were switched at birth?" Santana asked a little skeptic.

Quinn nodded.

"Wait, what does that have to do with Kurt?" Brittany asked, finishing the last of the food.

"Interesting question," she answered, nodding thoughtfully. "I'm not aware if any of the glee club besides Blaine knows this but Kurt was born a twin. He was in a car accident when he was two but his twin sister died immediately from the impact. I was switched at birth with his sister." Quinn explained, noting how wide Brittany's eyes were going.

"Holy crap," Santana commented.

"It seems this wasn't enough. Not only is this true, but it turns out I'm not good enough for my freaking family because I'm no longer blood." Quinn didn't even know this, but she was becoming freaking hysterical.

People were starting to look over at the girl who was having a little bit of a panic attack.

"So as it were that simple, which my mother would think it is, they handed the adoption papers over to the Hummels. For the past two weeks I've been surrounded by them and they have been nothing but nice to me. According to Kurt they jetted out of town as soon as Burt signed the papers. Which is why I'm so freakin' glad you guys didn't go to my house without me knowing; all you would've seen is an empty house."

Quinn finally looked the two girls in the eye. They both had a comforting aura to them; she sank into the comforting words that Brittany seemed to give her.

When the check came, Santana offered to pay. Brittany immediately declined and insisted that she pay. The pair of girls helped Quinn into Santana's truck and they all went to Santana's home, where they most likely not have any one else from the glee club. Quinn barely remembered to text Kurt.

**_"Heading to Santana's. I'll be home by supper (:"_**

Quinn often had nights of carefree laughter and just plain idiocy back at Kurt's house. She never realized how much she missed her girls until she spent the entire day at Santana's, watching movies and working like nothing had ever changed.

* * *

><p>By the time Quinn got home, it was well after supper time. Kurt didn't mind one bit after getting the text saying she was staying out longer than she had planned.<p>

When Quinn came through the door, Kurt and Blaine were bickering with Finn about the difference between when it was acceptable to have fast food. When Quinn sat down next to Blaine with a little plop, she grabbed the remote out of Kurt's hands and switched the channel to _The Breakfast Club_, which she was just watching with Brittany and Santana not twenty minutes ago.

"It doesn't matter which fast food you have," she said, making her own side to the argument. "Fast food is fast food and it's all fattening. I stopped eating fast food years ago. I can't remember the last time I even had it."

Kurt's eyebrows rose is disbelief.

"Come on, even I give in from time to time."

Blaine gave him an amused smile and kissed his shoulder. "Yeah, when you're stressing; which happens to be almost every week now?"

"Shut up." Kurt told him, giving him a little chaste kiss.

Quinn rolled her eyes. These two make their affection as little as possible in the choir room yet when they were at home it seemed they took advantage of the privacy as much as they could. Quinn wished they weren't so cute about it so that she could actually be annoyed.

It reminded her of the couple that she just had come from, teasing and sitting contently on the couch doing nothing but enjoying each other's company.

"Guys, I don't know what you told the glee club, but they suspected something was up. Well at least I know Santana did." Quinn said after they kept watching the movie in silence.

Kurt, Blaine and Finn all shared a glance. The glance was light hearted and somehow made Quinn more amused than it should have.

"That's not a surprise. We weren't exactly that smooth." Blaine said laughter in his voice.

Quinn gave him a light smile.

"When I met Santana and Brittany at Breadsticks, Santana basically told me to cut the crap and tell her what's really going on because either you guys were all high as a kite or something was happening that she wasn't aware of. So I told them."

Kurt was studying her and Blaine was studying him, with Finn just watching the movie seeming to be surprisingly into it.

She shrugged, and scratched the back of her neck.

"After I told them, this great weight was lifted and I don't know why, but I really needed it." She sighed, deciding that the headband was a bad idea and put it next to what looked like a magazine that was just recently read.

"But all it really was make me dread telling the rest of the glee club on Monday."

The brown haired boy gave a reassuring smile.

"Sure, but this time at least you won't have to tell them alone. And if they're too prissy that we didn't tell them then they can go screw themselves for all I care." Kurt stated, snuggling into Blaine.

Quinn blinked twice and laughed softly to herself.

"Well said." she commented.

On Sunday, Quinn was nervous as hell about going back to McKinley. There were butterflies she didn't remember having since she really started to fall in love with- the butterflies were big. Kurt spent the entire day trying to calm her down about the entire thing.

On Monday, Quinn had the feeling she was about to throw up. She didn't want to get out of bed and just wanted to pass out from the amount of stress she was under. The reason she got out of bed was only because Kurt threatened to poor ice cold water all over her.

She believed him especially when Finn yelled, "He will!" across the hall.

When she hobbled down the halls that morning she got stared at as much as she did when she wore her cheerio uniform. Kurt offered to carry her books to class, though she declined stubbornly and attempted to carry her own books. After this failed miserably, Kurt took the books back with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever." Quinn told him, rolling her eyes.

She and Kurt made their way to glee club, nodding as they passed several club members.

When they made their way to the club, Schuster was in the middle of an animated conversation with Rachel. It seemed Rachel was a little on edge this morning. But predictably enough, they were arguing about who was singing the songs that Schuster was picking.

Quinn cleared her throat pointedly. Mr. Schuster looked at her briefly, "Just a second Quinn," and did a double take. "Quinn! We didn't expect you to come back yet."

Quinn smiled at him as politely as she could.

"I know. I couldn't hide from here forever. Actually Kurt and I have an announcement to tell everybody after the bell rings."

Kurt nodded in agreement. Schue shifted his gaze between Kurt and Quinn, a look of curiosity taking over his face.

"Awesome. I'll let them know."

After Mr. Schue left them to talk to Brad about piano arrangements or whatever, Kurt took Quinn by the shoulders.

"Hey. Stop that. They'll understand. The worse thing possible happening is that they kick you out for doing what, recovering? Remember when you told us about Yale? They'll be just as supportive. This is the group who took you in. Now stop me from sounding even cheesier. Please."

Way too soon for Quinn's liking the bell rang, and she and Kurt sat down in the front row right next to a fidgety Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Quinn whispered, grateful for the distraction.

"Uh, yeah" Blaine reassured her, "It's just my brother is coming into town today and I haven't seen him for a while."

Quinn smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

Blaine nodded, unconvinced. Before Quinn knew it, Mr. Schue was saying "And Quinn and Kurt have some news for us, so you may have the floor."

Now the butterflies came in by the millions. She and Kurt stood there in the middle of the choir room, facing their family.

_It's now or never_, Fabray.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoooOOOoooh. It's a little cliffhanger.<p>

Next chapter comes a wild Cooper Anderson and trouble in paradise. With Faberry.

I had so many more notes to say..but now I'm drawing a blank.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And what do you think of the ~new season~? (I ship Brochel like a mofo)

tumblr. that ask box is always open, y'know.

MUCH LOVE EVERYONE. MUCH LOVE.


End file.
